Fluffy Stories (Rivamika)
by asakurass
Summary: Collection of light, cute, fluffy and a bit of comedy stories of the humanities strongest couple "Rivaille and Mikasa."
1. Her Hypothesis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**It is suppose to be a funny drabble, and I don't know what happened XD Enjoy the fluffiness.**

As the rains continue to fall, the Survey Corps held their usual meeting in the old courtroom on their headquarters. With Commander Erwin discussing on their next attempt to recapture the Wall Maria, there is a sudden noise that keep bothering Mikasa, and that is Levi coughing.

"So with you Corporal on the other side with your special ops, you can make a decoy for us to enter."

*coughs* *coughs* "I accept that, so there will be less causalities if we did that." Levi uttered his words slowly, he is been distracted because of the lump that he felt on his throat.

"I can enter on the next, since we cannot take the Trost route right?" Hanji suddenly became interested. She keeps on looking on Levi because he is creating too much noise when he coughs.

"Ackerman, can you assist your Corporal to make a decoy?" Erwin turned his gaze on Mikasa who is also looking at Levi because of too much coughing

_[Levi coughs]_

Mikasa observed that Levi is having a hard time on concentrating because he somehow sick.

Last afternoon when they had practice combat on the open ground, the rain suddenly gushed in. And because they didn't mind the rain too much, they still continue to practice in spite of retreating.

Did he catch a cold? Mikasa wondered.

This is my entire fault, if only I told him that time to stop maybe it doesn't turn out this way… She thought.

_Mikasa…_

_Mikasa…_

"Mikasa, do you understand me?" Erwin called her attention.

"Ah yes, of course sir!" She snapped out of her thoughts regarding Levi.

"What do you think? Le—" Before he can continue, he heard another cough coming from Levi.

_[coughs hardly]_

"Are you sick?" Hanji and Mikasa ask Levi in chorus. They are both in shock when they heard themselves ask the same thing.

"Erwin please excuse for a while." He ignored the other two and make on his way out of the old courtroom.

"Excuse me sir, I have to do something." Mikasa said in low tone, following Levi on the corridor.

* * *

_[on the corridor]_

"What are you doing here, brat?" Levi asked her in disgust.

"Don't you dare hide something on me. Put away that mask now." Mikasa snapped in as she carefully touched Levi's forehead.

"See? You're sick! Stop acting like you are not." She added.

Levi grabbed her hand and put it on her side, "So what now? What am I going to do?"

"Rest."

"Rest?"

"You can tell the commander that you have something to do. Or just tell him that you're not feeling well, then let me take care of you."

Levi froze on the moment, digesting on what Mikasa is saying. _She will take care of me?_

"That's the lamest idea you ever had." Levi replied as he kissed her hand.

"And besides, it's my fault." She said apologetically.

"That's the lamest statement you ever had." He smirks.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault.

_[coughs] [coughs]_

"Turn your back on me, so that I will be able to pat your back." Mikasa said quietly.

"What for?" Levi curiously asked her.

"Could you please even for one second do as your told."

Levi turned his back on Mikasa now, she started tapping his back slowly so that he can breathe easily and to lessen the sensation he is feeling right.

Levi loves her so much when she is worrying about him. She always does this to Eren and even though it is just a brotherly love, somehow in the back of his mind he is jealous. He always loved this feeling when Mikasa is only thinking of him.

"Tell me, how does it feel?" She asked him.

"Fine."

"Good." She turned him around to face her.

"Thank you."

"And drink your medicine." She smiled.

"Oi, don't act like my mother." He joked her around.

"If me acting like your mother will be able for you to obey me, then I guess I love acting one." She giggled.

"Stop this Ackerman, or else…"

"What?"

"Or else I will always be well taken care of.."

"Why, don't you like it?" She teased him.

"I want to take care of you." He finally said it.

"I want to take care you too." She sighed.

"That's enough! You're fooling me with those lovely words you had." He disagreed.

"Admit it Corporal, I only have the capacity to make you melt your heart."

His heart skipped a beat. That is really the reality. The reality that everyone is guessing.

"Well said, Ackerman." He admitted in defeat. "This stupid heart of mine only beats for yours, stupid brat." He added.

"Let me tell you, my hypothesis of you being inhumane is finally null."

"Scientific eh?"

"What's your other hypothesis?" He chuckled.

"That my Corporal will fall for me." She said in a very stoic manner.

"Tch. That's not even a hypothesis, it's a fact." He said in a very rueful manner.


	2. Corporal's Choir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin**

**Note: Something funny. Just slap me if you don't laugh. LOL! An Au I guess**. I'm so sorry for less Rivamika interaction. I only wanted to make fun of Levi HAHAHA! So i do hope that you'll enjoy this :)

**The Plot: The Special Ops are rehearsing for Christmas Musical headed by Commander Erwin.**

"What do we do here?" Erwin asked the whole Scouting Legion, as she turned to face them.

"We'll do a Christmas Musicale!" Hanji shouted with excitement. Whenever they had a celebration, it was Hanji who really think of the plan very well. She was sort of creative girl, just as Erwin kept saying on front of her.

"Nice idea. So what do you have in mind?" Erwin asked her curiously.

"I have a very nice suggestion sir!" She grinned.

"Spit it out."

"Since the Special Ops is doing well in their job, why don't they present us something? Perhaps they will be the 'Scouting Legion Choir'" She said coolly.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Corporal Levi burst out, glaring at her.

"Don't be such a bad head Levi, it will be just simple. You will form a choir." She said lightly.

"Do you intend to make fun of us?" He asked her straight, and turned to look for Erwin who was also smiling, he guessed that Hanji got his approval then.

"Nah, we all know that it will be for fun right? And besides we haven't seen the real talent of the special ops." She beamed at him, and then she added, "If you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows upon him, it looks that she was implying dirty tricks on him.

"Tch. Screw you Hanji, I didn't lose my mind just to obey your dirty tricks." Levi snarled at her. He looks straight on his squad hoping that he would get any support, but then again they seemed to be interested in doing it. _"Damn these brats!"_ He thought to himself.

"Levi." Erwin finally made comment. Every heads turned on his direction.

"There's no point in doing this so—"

"So, it's decided then." Erwin gave his final remarks.

* * *

[Rehearsal]

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that we are actually doing this." Krista talked while she listened to Mikasa's ramblings.

"This is a total disaster, I'm telling you." Mikasa cursed herself; she was been in a bad mood since their first practice.

"If only we supported the Corporal in the first place, then we shouldn't be in this position right now." She replied with regrets.

"I actually didn't know, honestly I'm sleeping that time when we had that meeting." She sighed.

"What the heck did you do that? You didn't even support your beau." Krista continued.

"Come again? My beau?" She inquired her again. The sickening word when Krista is always teasing her with the Corporal makes her blood boil in moments.

"Yeah right, You jerk." She nudged her shoulders.

"You mean Levi?" Then Mikasa look around if they are alone. Her voice echoed in the room.

"Shh, you're too loud Mikasa." She warned her.

"It's just that…" Mikasa blushed for the moment.

"What's the meaning of that? You're not supposed to call him that unless he gave you that permission." Krista caught her.

"I said we are not together, I mean me and him are like nobody." She explained in such reactions that Krista managed to laugh at her in an instant.

"Then why are you defending yourself?" She eyed her.

"Ha, That's only my instincts. And besides its not gonna happened on what you are thinking." Mikasa reminded her.

"Who are fooling Mikasa, of course I know you a lot." She winks at her.

"Shut up." Mikasa stopped her.

"If only you saw his reaction when the Commander gave his final words."

Just by hearing that, Mikasa was suddenly interested on what the Corporal had done on their meeting.

"Being interested eh?" Krista teased her.

Ignoring her question, she asked her instead, "What was his reaction?"

"He looked like a real loser." Krista burst out laughing.

"Really, oh my I never imagined that by doing that musical, our humanity's strongest shoulder will admit his first defeat." Mikasa imitated her accent, again her voice echoed on the room and she heard that someone was walking towards them.

"Just what the crap did you say, Mikasa." Levi appeared in front of the girls, looking straight at Mikasa.

"I said Levi –"she begins and immediately corrected herself again, "I mean Corporal, we need to practice hard." She said coolly.

"I didn't heard that." He commented.

"We really need to work out of you, being the tone deaf." She finally gave him the honest answer.

"You mean, the Corporal has a problem on his singing capabilities?" Krista asked her curiously, and by the question Levi can't help himself get annoyed on Mikasa who was still grinning at him.

"Oi, Ackerman, I didn't give a damn on my singing talents. I'm a soldier for sake of humanities. So stop insulting my damn talents as I don't insult you're freaking dancing skills." He explained at him.

"So then you finally admit my dear Corporal?" Mikasa teased him again.

"Dear, Corporal? You are really sure that there is nothing going on between the two of you." Krista asked Mikasa again without looking at her.

"Trust me, we are not." Mikasa assured her.

Then Mikasa laughs.

She laughs, her sweet voice echoed on the room. It distracted Levi from his annoyance towards her.

_Mikasa laughs, she laughs infront of me, Levi thought._

"Oi, Mikasa." He said.

Mikasa was still laughing so hard that Krista looked towards her with a weird look on her face.

"Eh, Mikasa?" It was her turn to make her stopped.

"Oi, brat. Stop laughing." Levi continued himself to make her stop.

Mikasa continued laughing so hard that she was almost crying because of it. Tears of joy, as you may had called it.

"Mikasa, what the hell is wrong with you." Levi loses his temper now.

Still on the brink of laughter, she managed to reply babbling, "I'm so sorry, I just can't help remembering what happened earlier on our practice." Then she beamed with laughter again.

"Tch, damn you." He snarled.

"Didn't you say the one that we had yesterday? Oh my, Heichou, I never thought that it was you." Krista started laughing on him now.

"To the extent that no one really has the guts to tell that it was the Corporal who was the tone deaf on our group to Hanji-san." Mikasa started again as she added, "It only makes me laugh because they really can't fathom on what punishment waits them when they told her that it was really the Corporal." _HAHAHAHAH _She was laughing too hard that she almost choked by just saying those words.

"Mikasa, that was really the funniest pun that you have on heichou." Krista was on the brink of her laughter too when Levi barged in.

"Oi brats, stop talking that worst moment." He gave them a warning, but Mikasa and Krista was still laughing so hard that they can't hardly hear what was Levi is saying.

* * *

[during that practice]

"One, two , three…" Hanji started her gestures.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,__  
__In the lane, snow is glistening__  
__A beautiful sight,__  
__We're happy tonight,__  
__Walking in a winter—"_

Hanji finally stopped, She sensed that someone ruined her momentum when she actually listened to the Special Ops Choir.

"Someone made a wrong note, let's repeat." She asked again the choir to sing again.

They are in a half circular position in which Levi was on the center together with Jean, who is the expert on singing. Just on Levi's left was Mikasa and Krista. Being Jean on Levi's left, there came also Eren, Armin and Connie.

"Can't believe were only doing the falsetto here." Krista whispered on Mikasa who is busy eyeing on Levi, because he keeps on bumping his hands on hers.

"Too bad, because we are the only chosen girls here." Mikasa whispered back at her.

Levi accidentally bumped his hands on hers again. Mikasa stiffened on that mere reaction that it really made her goose bumps rose.

"We do have a static, sir," she talked to him directly, "Please move away your hands."

"Do I have a choice then? Thanks to this crappy formation then, I can't freely move my hands widely."

"Ahem, let's repeat now," Hanji called their attention again.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,__  
__In the lane, snow is glistening__  
__A beautiful sight,__  
__We're happy tonight,__  
__Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Gone away is the bluebird,__  
__Here to stay is a new bird__  
__He sings a love –"_

Hanji noticed that the tone went bad from that part. She always wondered if there is something wrong with the singing.

Jean also observed that there is one member on their group who doesn't know the tune very well, or at least always out of the tune. He keeps on noticing that he kept of hearing the bad tune more closely to him. At least, he had this basic knowledge of singing, he guessed that there is something wrong here.

Mikasa sensed very well a bad tone either, it's just that she can't be sure whether it was Armin or Eren who was making that terrible mistake. _That was really awful tone, she thought._

Armin asked himself, _"Am I dreaming or what? I recognized that voice, but.. it can't be."_

Eren asked the same thing to himself, _"Goodness! It can't really be. But it is really too loud, it really can't be him. I mean what am I gonna do?"_

Just like Armin, Connie can't help wondering, _"I will not believe this, if anyone of us revealed his identity sure we'll all get punished."_

Everyone thought the same thing, _"Let's just sing another one, if really it was him, so beat it."_

…_.._

* * *

"Are you ready? In three, two, one." Hanji called their attention again.

"Start!"

…

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,__  
__Then pretend that he is Parson Brown__  
__He'll say: Are you married?__  
__We'll say: No man,__  
__But you can do the job__  
__When you're in town.__Later on, we'll conspire,__  
__As we dream by the fire__  
__To face unafraid,__  
__The plans that we've made,__  
__Walking in a winter—"_

Hanji stopped again, she was sure who is the real person behind the awful tone.

Not only her, but everyone did except him.

**"_Tch, it is really the corporal!"_**

"_I don't believe it heichou" Eren thought._

"_Crap, why doesn't he do vocalization beforehand." Jean wondered._

"_I'm too nervous just thinking about it." Armin made a facepalm._

"_I hope he doesn't instruct us to clean this whole room." Connie thought._

"_I wonder who was the main culpit." Krista wondered._

"_Damn, we need to talk later." Mikasa stopped thinking that it was Levi._

"So are we practicing or not?" Levi suddenly talked. Then everyone turn their head on him. All gleaming with scary thought on him.

"Ahh…." Hanji can't help herself stuttering because of her realizations.

"Are we just wasting our time here?" Levi shot at her directly.

"I think we should stop this for a while, practice is dismissed." Hanji shouted back at them.

…

* * *

[after they were dismissed]

"Hey Eren, have you figure it out then?" Jean asked Eren suddenly, as they are to cross the main corridor.

"What are you talking about?" He was surprised by Jean's sudden question.

Jean made a singing gesture as he opened the door for them, they are on the dining room now. Armin and Mikasa together with Krista followed them also.

Eren felt a sudden chill on his tone, just my merely mentioning on what happened earlier, he doesn't know how to respond. He can actually pretend that he didn't know anything.

"I haven't." His only response.

Jean jerked the chair in front of him as he take his seat. Mikasa and Krista prepared something for them, a light afternoon meal.

When they are seated comfortably, it was Krista who breaks the silence.

"Ahh, about earlier—" She started.

"Don't—" It was Armin who stopped her for saying anything more.

"It was really terrible!" Jean shouted in disbelief.

"You're too loud Jean, what if he heard us?" Eren defended.

"So what? It is the reality right?" Mikasa barged in.

"Which is which?" Krista asked them as she was still curious on what they are talking about. She hasn't got the slightest idea on who was the person they are talking about.

"Don't bother that, Krista. You'll only laugh when you find out." She grinned at her.

"I really can't believe it, I mean Eren you should've heard it right?" Armin said.

"Yes." Eren replied.

"Finally." Mikasa chuckled.

"What is this commotion all about?" A very familiar voice appeared in front of them.

It was Jean who got up first on their seat.

"I think I'll have to clean the upper room first." Jean informed the group.

"Yeah, let me help Jean!" Eren followed him.

"Me too!" Armin and Krista both shouted in chorus, leaving only Mikasa on the dining area.

_They are obviously avoiding him, she thought._

"So Ackerman." Levi began talking.

"I nearly forgot, I got something to do." She rose up on her chair first, when Levi caught her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Levi said.

He let go of her arm in the instant that she spoke, "Cleaning of course! Will help them."

"Tch." He snarled, then added, "I think everyone is avoiding me. Have you noticed?" He asked her patiently.

"I don't have the slightest idea Corporal." She responded and immediately flee, her smile formed suddenly on her lips.

* * *

[reality]

When Mikasa finally got over to her laughing syndrome, she grabbed his hands and went straight out of the room leaving Krista stars truck on what she did.

The moment they were outside, she turned to face him and whispered to him,

"You know what? I still like you even though you have that awful voice." She giggled in front of him.

"What's this? A make up kiss?" He teased her while his arms encircled her hips.

All of the things that Mikasa told to Krista were a joke. They are really together now; she doesn't want others to know not even Krista about their real relationship. She was afraid on what others will think of them. In reality, whenever Krista was teasing her to him, she was actually happy. But by having that stoic and bored face, it doesn't really show.

"No! You jerk!" She said softly as she caresses his face. Levi's face was so close that he made her lean to the wall to kiss her.

[end]


	3. When We Are Afraid

A fluffy one. SO ENJOY,

On a brink of midnight, Levi was stuck on the pile of paper works that he needed to finish for the next week. He felt that his drowsiness was attacking his wits again finally decides to make for a short walk on the corridor.

A good cup of coffee will be perfect for me at this time, Levi wondered his thoughts as he carefully approached the kitchen. It was a bit cold now and he sighed, "Good thing the brats are asleep now, I can finally rest in he—"

He was startled by a noise coming from the kitchen. On his instincts, he run at his own might on the kitchen. He heard a clanging sound that was caused by the thrown wooden dishes that may cause a loud sound and awaken all the people out there.

"Just what are you doing he—" he paused for a moment before registering into his mind the familiar face that he is seeing right now. She was standing on a chair holding a piece of wood on her right.

"Corporal, its, m-eeeeeeeee" the woman whispered shakily. He can tell the she was something up against to and by at least scared from the tone of her voice.

"Ackerman?" He rolled his eyes on her, shaking his head, "What the hell are you doing here, and why this kitchen was a me—"

He was interrupted when Mikasa jumped from the chair and run instantly beside him, catching her breath she responded making a salute, " It was nothing sir, I'm just making a cup of coffee when suddenly….." her face struck with horror at sight of a flying cockroach over Levi. She stepped back and finally lose her balance and fell instantly on the floor wiggling.

The moment the cockroach flew behind Levi's side, he grabbed the nearest newspaper that was easy to reach and without an effort he smack the cockroach leaving its body smash on the floor. When Mikasa saw that the insect was finally fallen, she immediately got up and fixed herself and blushed in front of the Corporal. By the looks of it, she was still sweating a lot that made the Corporal muttered "Tch."

At the sight of it, Levi doesn't know whether he will laugh or not on her current situation. He can't accept the idea that Mikasa Ackerman was afraid on a crap like cockroach. She was his protege and she was worth a thousand soldiers, but then this damb cockroach will be the end of her? How disappointing, he thought. Inspite of it, it made her cute though.

He pushed his thoughs on the back of his mind when he heard Mikasa saying, "Uhmm, Corporal…. I thank you for doing it…, it was just I was afraid of…." she was looking on the floor when saying it and Levi was annoyed by her action making him looked like a floor.

"That cockcroach? You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack on that. In the middle of the night there was a clanging sound and that only caused by your foolish—" He started lecturing her again.

"Oh, Stop it Corporal Sir! I know its been such foolish act… but because…I'm"

"Afraid. I get it." He continued on, "That's why I told you that cleaning is very important! That crap love dirt. You need to get the dirt so that the crap won't come at it. And because this thing happened, it seems that you and the fellow brats are not performing well on your task on cleaning."

"I apologize sir, this won't be happening again." She continue to reason out again, but she remembered that reasoning out with Levi won't do any good for her. So she simply bow her heads to him and nodded.

For the time being, he grabbed the broom on the side of the counter and began sweeping the remains of the insect. He observed that there was scattered pieces of fruit peelings under the counter and the table that pretty annoyed Levi again.

"Hng. See that?" He let her see on the particles that he swept on the floor. "That was the cause, tomorrow you instruct them to clean this filthy kitchen and of course you also." He said under his breath leaving Mikasa breathless for moment. Breathless because of Levi's lectures about cleaning.

"Roger that sir."She simply said and quickly turned around to make her way out of the room, but Levi suddenly grabbed her arm spunning her over him.

"You said you're making a coffee, why don't you and I have nice chat while drinking?" He asked her with a very dark tone,

Breaking of the intense stare, Mikasa started to make room for him and grabbed two cups and finally making the coffee wanted.

Mikasa wanted to stop this thing at an instant because she doesn't want anymore lectures about cleaning coming from the Corporal, so instead, she asked a very interesting question making Levi dropped on what he was doing, she grinned looking at him, "Have you seen rats, Corporal?"

"Why are you bringing this up, Ackerman?"With a sudden shock on his face.

"It's because, I saw just something on your feet just now," She said slowly smiling on the Corporal.

The instant that she looked back at him again, noticed that she was all alone on the kitchen, with a broom on the floor and cravat on it.

"Who's scared now, Corporal Levi?" She said mockingly as she gulped the last drop of coffee that she was holding. Her her hands in victory and dropped the cup on thr sink.  
Her thoughts lingered at the thought that Levi run away like that. It made her laughed in no ends just thinking about it. She made her way up to her room with a big smile on her face.

_And have a goodnight sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

….

….

….

* * *

**[Reality]**

Levi noticed that Mikasa moved on his side wondering why her beloved Mikasa was smiling was she was asleep. He traced her lovely face on his own leaving her moved a little because of his touch. "Hey, why are smiling? What good dreams are you having?"he whispered on her ear trailing kisses on her earlobe.

"Mmm— nothing…. you are scared because of rats….." she murmured.

"Hmmm, was I at least scared?" Levi continue to play on her thoughts. "Hey look here at my dear…"

She opened her eyes and saw a flying cockroach on their sides.

…

…

One thing she Mikasa doesn't remember was why Levi had an black eye on his left eye the next morning….

**[End] **

**A/N: Hello guys, its been awhile since I last posted here. Thank you for giving a nice feedback from this fluffy collection! If your looking for a romance/angst/comedy Rivamika fanfic, I'm currently making a crossover between Shingeki no Kyojin and Full Metal Alchemist entitled, "The Chosen Path." I actually posted the first chapter of it, just check it out on my stories. Don't you worry because it will be Rivamika fanfic after all.**


	4. Star Gazing

NOTE: Hello! This is another short drabble of Rivamika... but this is as fluffy as you think. Hmm a bit angst? Right. This drabble and the next chapter will be connected.. so don't be confused. I dunno why I upload it on Fluffy stories... but my idea in the end is make it fluffy.. haha. So this is rated T.. because on the last part, it will more... (secret)

I hope you will enjoy this :D and don't forget to tell me what do you think :))))

* * *

_"Will you be mine forever, Ackerman?" Levi whispered on her earlobe as he stroked her beautiful face with his playful hand._

_She look down on at him smiling, "What do you think?" Without waiting for his answer, she leaned over to kiss him, with such passion that Levi cannot regain his movement._

_"You gave me that answer? And that means…"His eyes rolled on her._

_"I'm not saying anything, let me ask you too." Mikasa continued to play on his thoughts, holding out his hand as well. The moment she did it, Levi pulled her to his chest and began to tickle her._

_"Oh you, stop it!" She shouted loudly and began laughing on him._

_"Not until you give me your answer…" He reminded her, and continued rubbing his hands on her side._

_"Not a chance! I said before I got to ask you something." She tipped her head to him, trying to escape from his hard grasp._

_He finally let her go and she stood up and run away from him. He was on his feet to when he noticed that Mikasa stopped running from the cliff. It seems that she was waiting for him. Extending her arms into him, she called "Come a bir faster will you! Or else you won't get anything from me."_

_Levi cleaned his suit first before coming after her. "Tch. What are you planning Mikasa?"_

* * *

_She heard his grumblings and she escape as small laugh on her mouth. She loved hearing Levi saying her name. Not Ackerman, but Mikasa. It was only then when Levi finally admitted that he love her that he started calling her real name. The sweet sound that she only thought that would only came from Eren, now her very own Levi is now saying it infront of her._

_She love Levi every single bit of him. He is only man that can understood her more besides Eren. The only difference was Eren did not love her, but Levi does. In every moments that they are together, she can't help falling in love with him more and more. Even though they started as cat and mouse, thinking of their past really made her smile. She can't believe that something like Corporal Levi will fall on her arms someday. The cold hearted Levi. The arrogant bastard. The clean freak pervert. The Levi that can anyone dream of is now finally hers. Only hers._

_Her thoughs wandered off when she can hear him coming towards her way. Capturing him with an embrace, she welcome him._

_She finally clung her hands around his neck before saying, "Let's start."_

_Levi pressed a small kiss on her cheeks, "You're taking too much of my time, Ackerman."_

_She chuckled holding him close to her chest, "Will you love me forever Levi?"_

_"What now? I intend to ask you that." His eyes were on hers now._

_"I'm asking you now."_

_"I'm the one who asked you first!"_

_"My answer is….." Her eyes drifted on lips, whispering "I love you." And she looked intently on his eyes again._

_Levi settled his hands on her waist and began stroking her back. "I love you too, Mikasa Ackerman."_

_They both gaze under the beautiful night sky. The serenity, the calmness of the star made them really love the whole atmosphere. On the moment they felt their heart beating as one._

* * *

It was one of the treasured memories that Mikasa did not want to let go. Or did she ever never want to leave behind, before she finally made a right decision one day. And that is to break up on him.

Her hands began trembling when he finally showed up to their dinner. He promised to bring something on her on that day. Its been awhile since they last saw each other.

To be exact it was 2 months, since Commander Erwin finally granted Mikasa to have her own squad. And that means, she will be no longer be into Levi's squad. Erwin thought of this plans for them to balance the manpower they have.

At first, Levi doesn't agree on this plan on the thought that Mikasa will be separated on him again. But when Erwin told him the reason why, he finally let go of the subject and place his trust on Mikasa on handling her own squad. It was also her dream to have a squad on her own and when that time permitted her in, she did not have any second thoughts and finally grab the dream of her own.

Levi became proud her in an instant. But the price that they have to pay was separation. Both of them knew this will came out naturally. But neither of them expected for how long this could happen.

Erwin assigned Mikasa to the southern part of Wall Rose to tied up with Hanji for some experiments and for her to practice her own selected squad more and more. While on the other hand, Levi was still on the provision of hiding out Eren and Historia to the people that's why they are residing to the nothern part mountain of Wall Rose. Levi and Mikasa rarely got to see each other for the first few weeks because Erwin restricted Levi going on and off the place for the moment just to ensure Eren and Historia's safety. And Mikasa was still in the verge on training herself more and more along with her new squad.

Writing letters are their only form of communication. They even place a codename for themselves so the others won't have any suspicion on them nor they will not trace Levi's whereabouts. They tend to send each other's letter trice a week. But both of them were finally dragged on their own field of work with Levi being incharged on the next expedition and Mikasa was working on some details on Hanji's plan, soon their exchange of letters lessened into twice a week…. once….. or even none.

It was always Levi who always sending his letter for Mikasa, but then Mikasa received her letter, Levi told her that maybe he will not be sending as much like before because he will be doing a lot of field work. Mikasa did understand his situation well, because she too was having a hard time writing as well.

On the festivity times, that is the only chance they tend to see each other. Levi was the one who always going to the capital to bring some papers that needs to be signed on the higher court. He was acting as Erwin's apprentice for the time being. And so before dropping by to the capital, that was the only chance that he can see Mikasa. But it was more likely limited.

Not until suddenly, their exchange of letters ended up badly. For exactly 3 months since they written to each other. Mikasa decided to write something to him.

_"Hello Corporal,_

_I'm just wondering what did you do for the last months that you haven't talk or said anything? And as for me, don't worry because I'm really doing great. I want to show you what I've got when we'll be able to see each other so that I can finally beat you up!_

_By the way, just don't exhaust yourself cleaning. I know that it's a bit dumb for me but, I somehow miss your cleaning lectures. I'm looking forward on your letters and to finally see you again._

_Your brat, Ackerman._

* * *

Mikasa waited for him to respond for weeks, months and several months, but nothing came. It was only then when Hanji granted her to visit Levi on the Capital when she saw his letter coming.

She read:

_Ackerman, I apologize for responding you this late. There was something that happened on our place and we finally made a lead on what was going on. Erwin asked me to work for him for the time being. I hope that you are spending your time well with shitty glasses. I missed you a lot. I hope we can see each other soon. Balancing our relationship and working are hard for me. I hope you can understand._

_-Levi._

Her heart stopped the moment she read his letter. She sense that it was not working for the both them. Being away from one another, really made their hearts wandered off a moment. She felt so distant to him and she really hated that idea. She hated it that she too feels the same way, she was having a hard time for their relationship. They are both busy on their own world that they really don't have time for each other.

And he admitted it.

Right, she will tell him what she felt right now.

Facing infront of him, her hands trembled at her side. It was Levi who noticed that she was up to something.

"What's wrong Ackerman? Was something bothering you?" Levi kept his gaze on her.

"Do you think Levi, is it better for us if we part ways?" Mikasa started speaking her tears are swelling in front of her eyes.

Levi was startled by her words. "What?"

"I mean, we should break up. You admitted that on your last letter." She continued on.

"What? No! I didn't mean something by—" he stopped drinking his coffee.

"Then tell me what the hell are you not sending your letters? I waited for about 3 or 4 months before you respond. It keeps me worried, and I don't like worrying about you."

"I told you beforehand that I'm busy because of that bastard Erwin assigned me to work on something." His voice were rising now. He can't understand why Mikasa was suddenly thinking of it.

"Right." She paused before continuing, she doesn't like the sound of his tone. "You admitted that this relationship are not working. And for me, I also feel the same way. We haven't see each other for awhile now and I really can't understand what I'm feeling right now. I really don't see us together." She stared at him.

"We have different priorities so far. And keeping our situation like this, will only be a burden for us." She said. "You have very important things to do that you need to accomplish same with mine, leading my own squad. What I mean, I wanted to have an open relationship. Let's stay together as friends for the meantime."

"Fine." He said bitterly. "I'll wait for you then. When you're ready."

"I'll always be here with you." She held his hand.

_I'm still in love with you. But we have to do this for now._

"But I'm still in—" She paused for a moment, thinking whether she will tell him or not.

"What? Are you trying to say something?" He asked her curiously. Perhaps he knows from the way she acted.

_If you only say that three words Mikasa, I'll never let you go,_ he muttered.

It became awkward for them to show what they really felt for each other. And since they hadn't seen each other for several months, there were no topics that they can talk about.

"Tell me, Mikasa.. why do you wanted to do this? You know very well that I'm still—" He looked away from her.

Mikasa twitched from his action interrupting, "It's useless Levi, no matter what you say. Let's just say that.. perhaps its our destiny." Her voice suddenly shook. Just a few months ago, they told each other that they are destined to love each other and they truly meant for each other… but now..

"Tch. Don't you ever regret this brat."

"No.. but" She looked intently on his eyes, "I hope there won't be any wall within us, I mean we can still be together…as…" She trailed off.

"I don't know Mikasa."

"We can move on, Levi." She assured him.

And finally he got up, looking down at her, "Time will tell then."

….

…..

….

* * *

**4 years later.**

Mikasa was doing well on her job. Maintaining her cool like always, mentoring her squad really mader her one of the renowed soldiers in the Survey Corps. For the years that had past, there were just a small titan activity that was happening on the whole district. It seems that living for the past 3 years was a peaceful year for the humanity.

As Mikasa was wandering again on the trance, Hanji called her attention, "Hey Mikasa, Erwin was inviting us for a celebration. He told us to come into our old HQ" She grinned at him.

Mikasa frowned on the thought of it, because Hanji ruined her star gazing habits.

"Eh? What's that sour looks on your face telling me?" Hanji jumped in front of her and began to seat beside her.

"Er…. no.. Hanji-san.. its just that.." she looked at her.

"Then tell me.. you don't mean that because of Levi." She said slowly.

Levi. Since they had parted ways, they never got a chance to talk again. And because they were both working on a different fields, there was not a chance that they saw each other. But she heard that he was doing well. She was very happy for him.

And she missed him. Much.

"All of Levi's squad will be present. Grab a chance to see Eren." Hanji pressed on.

"Oh that, I saw him earlier this month. It was only him... uhmm Levi that I haven't seen."

"I don't want to hurt you dear, but.. he's bringing someone there." She taps her shoulder, "Glad that he's finally moving on."

Mikasa felt a lump of her throat. He finally moved on. He finally had someone. Someone that will love him. Just like what she had for him.

It was her who never moved on. She still loved Levi until now. He was her man. But now he is gone.

"No, its okay. I'm really happy for him." She said bitterly and smiled on her. "Alright, we'll go there."

"Really! Yahoo!" She hugged Mikasa that much that Mikasa was nearly out of breath because of her hard grip.

"Hanji-san, I can't…." She started talking when Hanji noticed that Mikasa was turning blue.

"Err.. sorry!" She managed to say, lifting Mikasa down.

"Breathe." Mikasa breathe in.

"I can't wait for Erwin!" Hanji suddely shouted loudly.

"Hanji-san you really admit now that you really love him." Mikasa teased her.

Closing her mouth with her hand she replied, "Yes! I really do." She whispered into her ear.

"Let's get inside then."

* * *

On the next morning, Mikasa and Hanji made her way to the old HQ. The moment they got there, they are greeted with hugs from their friends. For Mikasa, it was Sasha and Krista that she missed the most.

"Well then, look who's here!" Jean's booming voice echoed on the hallway. He have her a friendly hug that made them the teasing subjecy for the moment. Mikasa missed everyone there, including Eren, Connie.

A familiar voice came behind her saying, "Hello there, Squad Leader Ackerman." When she looked at her side, it was Commander Erwin who stood beside her.

"Hi, Commander! Its been awhile since I last saw you." She shook her hands with him.

"You're doing great, I heard from Hanji." He smiled.

"I'm flattered sir." She said politely.

"Well then, everyone, let's prepare for dinner." Erwin called everyone's attention.

"Enjoy your stay here, Mikasa. " He gave her a tap on her shoulder before going on the hall.

"Thank you sir."

There was a huge bang on then door, a very familiar voice that Mikasa longed to hear, "Hey, did everyone started eating without me?"

Mikasa was going into the kitchen when she was stopped by Eren. "Heichou's there already. Come on let's greet him, I'm sure he will be happy to see you." He pulled her arms.

She felt restrained for the moment.

"No Eren, I'll get the dishes now. I'll meet you on the dining area." She made an excuse.

She was not ready to see him. But there was no choice, she breathe in again before preceding on the hallway.

"Here we go," She sighed,

Levi was dressed on his precious suit that Mikasa always loved. Every clothing really suited him.

"I didn't know that you'll bring a lovely woman here." Erwin greeted him as soon as he saw him,

Levi paused for a moment before saying, "Try not to ask her anything." He joked around. And everyone except for Mikasa laughed at the thought of it.

"You do so much talks Levi, would you address me properly to them." She glared at him while she holds his hands.

By the looks of it, Mikasa thought of him being the happiest. He definitely move on.

"Oh yeah right, Corporal! Introduce her to us!" Jean said happily.

"Tch, you damn brats shouldn't meddle with our business." He smirked and he added, "She's Selene."

"Nice to finally meet you Selene." Erwin extended his arms to her. "You never know what this Levi was always telling to us."

"She's really beautiful Corporal." Eren shouted making his way to shake his hand with Selene.

"Should you tell us the story?" Armin asked the Corporal.

"What story? I'm never became a fond of story telling, especially with my own life." He muttered to himself.

Mikasa laughed at the thought of it. Because Levi was really that kind of man.

"I'll let Selene do the talking." Levi reminded them.

All of their eyes shifted on Selene. Indeed she is really beautiful. While looking at her, Mikasa thought of Selene was a woman that any man would dream about. Looking on her fine skin and beautifully etched face, truly no doubt any man will fall on her.

"Ahh yes." Her feminine voice echoed in the air, "I don't know where to start." She giggled.

"I wonder what did you do to her." Erwin pointed out, teasing Levi who was about to laugh in a moment.

Seeing Levi laughed like made Mikasa felt happy. She haven't seen him like this before. She can tell that he really enjoyed Selene. He must truly love her. Like the way he loved her before.

"Right." Selene started talking, "I just noticed that he was such a clean freak when I was eating in front of him. It started when I was eating on my favorite diner and I saw a shorty walked passed through by my sight. I mean I admit that I knew him because he was humanity's strongest. I followed him like a stalker." She laughed in front of them.

"And I told her that she was a monster because she is haunting my dreams." Levi continued her story.

"You shut your mouth dear Corporal." She played him around.

"I never knew that you'll call me Corporal."

Levi's eyes wandered around the room and to his surprise, he never expected to see a very familiar woman right there in front of him. The woman he longed to see, it was Mikasa.

Their eyes met for a moment, but it was Mikasa who broke their gaze. She never expected Levi to look at him like that.

"I guess the dinner is ready." Mikasa called everyone's attention.


End file.
